Return of the Playboy
by wwefangal
Summary: Billionaire playboy gets what he wants. That night he had her, only to forget. 5 years later, he is back turning her life upside down. (Full summary inside). OliverxFelicity.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've done a few one-shots. But I've had this Arrow idea for quite a while. It's not really gonna follow the story but Oliver will be The Hood and all that.**

**ok, so summary...**

**the billionaire playboy got what ever, whom ever he pleased. She was a fling he would soon forget, just like the rest of them. Hr world is turned upside down when the playboy assumed to be dead comes back after five years, turning her life upside down. **

* * *

Chapter One

"This just came in, breaking news. Oliver Queen son of the billionaire Queen's has been found alive after five years. He was assumed dead after the Queen's boat accident, where there were thought to be no survivors but now we are hearing he was the only survivor"

The glass in her hand dropped to the ground and smashed. She continued to stare at the small TV screen that was next to her computer. Everything felt mute, she couldn't hear the newscasters voice anymore. There was small image of Oliver Queen in the corner of the screen and she couldn't stop staring at him in disbelief.

Finally after a few minutes she tried to compose herself, her hands shaking, she signed off her computer, grabbed her bag off the floor and ran out the office out the building to her car, and drove home as fast as she could.

As soon as she arrived at her small, yet comfortable apartment, she practically jumped out the car, into the building, running past the elevator and straight for the stairs. She felt the adrenaline kick in that she ran up the stairs so fast, something she could never do before.

When she reached her apartment door her hands were shaking so violently she couldn't even open the front door with the keys, instead, dropping them and then banging her fist against the door as loud as she could.

The front door opened suddenly and Felicity rushed inside, without saying a word to the woman who answered the door. She was looking around and then faced the woman.

"where is he?" She asked, trying to control her nerves.

"I...asleep. Miss Smoak, is everything ok?"

"I...yes, everything is fine. I just...I finished work early and wanted to come see him right away. I'll pay you now, then you can go home"

The woman stared at Felicity, unsure whether to believe she had finished work early, but then decided to leave it.

"as long as you are sure"

"Of course I am" Felicity said with a smile and then took some cash out of her wallet and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow morning"

"No!" Felicity exclaimed and then paused "I mean I have tomorrow off, so there's no need for you to come"

"Yay! Mummy, are you going to be with me tomorrow?"

Felicity smiled when she saw the little boy enter the room, in his PJs, holding his favourite stuffed toy.

"Yes, mummy will be home with you tomorrow" she told her son, staring into his eyes, those familiar eyes that she once set her eyes upon five years. The first and only time she met Oliver Queen.

* * *

**so...figured anything out?**

**hope you like this.**

**review, no flames. thanks**


	2. Five Years Earlier

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**forgot to mention, I don't own arrow and its characters, just my OCs.**

**also, my stupid tablet and its dam auto correct changes words and I don't even realise. So there may be stupid mistakes. Except when Felicity's son speaks. Some words won't make sense because I'm writing them as he would maybe speak, cause he is young.**

**Also, like I said, I really kinda don't want to focus on the hood stuff and list too much. I want to write it like it's more the relationship side I guess.**

**Also italics means flashbacks.**

* * *

chapter two

_Felicity was the kind of girl that sat at home on a Friday night and in fact all weekend long. She didn't need to go out with her friends who hit the clubs and bars, no she was perfectly comfortable with some food, her TV and laptop. She was basically the geeky IT girl next door. _

_Tonight she was going to finish some work she had been given Mr Steele, who worked for the Queens and overlooked her department, and she was looking forward to it. Anyone else, they would have been annoyed, working from home on a Friday night, but not Felicity._

_That was until her friend decided to crash her night, by forcing her to get dressed and come out for a drink. Felicity tried to decline, but her friend was persistent, she was not taking no for an answer, so Felicity knew she was fighting a lost battle. She let her friend dress her up, mostly because anything she put on she would be made to change anyway._

_Felicity couldn't believe the night she was having, sitting all by herself as her friend was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by guys and girls. Felicity shook her head, why was she invited when her friend had a good time without her? Here she was sitting watching her friend, something that happened all the time when they went out. She wished on some occasions she could be less awkward and more out there like her friend, but it just wasn't her._

_Just as Felicity decided to get up and leave, the barmaid came around, with a bottle and glass in hand._

_"Here you go girl" she said settling the drink and glass on the table._

_"I didn't order anything" Felicity informed her._

_"oh, this is from a guy in VIP" she told Felicity, who looked surprised and then realised the barmaid had the wrong girl._

_"I think you mean my friend" felicity said pointing out her friend on the dance floor._

_The barmaid shook her head "nope, direct orders to get this to you and you alone. He wants to see an empty bottle, so I'd start drinking" then she left._

_Felicity stared at the expensive bottle of alcohol in disbelief and then stood on her tiptoes and looked into the VIP section. She couldn't contain the look of shock on her face, she had heard all the stories, all about him. But to see him staring at her, smiling and raising his glass in toast, she couldn't believe it. Oliver Queen_

"Mummy. Mummy!"

Felicity snapped out of the memory and shook her head. "Sorry kiddo, you lost me for a second"

The little four year old boy laughed "you always looks confused"

Felicity smiled "well that's mummy for you. You know how busy they keep me at work and even when I'm with my favourite boy in the world, you know I am still thinking about work. I mean it was hard enough to get today off, but I just had to, I mean after what I heard yesterday on the news i just had to make sure I was at home with you today. I mean you're my baby and and I don't think mummy, I mean myself, I just don't see you a lot, I guess that's what happens when your this genius IT expert, not to brag, but they totally need me and-"

Felicity stopped rambling when she saw her soon staring at her. "Right, mummy's rambling again isn't she?"

Her boy, Tyler Smoak laughed "I'm used to its"

Felicity nodded "right"

"but you're rights mummy, you're likes super smarts. But what did you see on the news mummy? You talked about the news"

"Oh I just, it was nothing"

"When you say it was nothing, it means you're upset. I know because every time you come home early or...or you talks lots it means your upset. I know this because I'm likes you, you say when I talk and talk and talk its because I'm upset. Then you asks me why and then I tells you but you nevers tells me mummy. It makes me sad when you're sad, because I don't like sad mummy and you tell me I'm a big brave boy, but I can't be if you don't tell me why your upsets"

Felicity smiled as she listened to her son ramble on. Oh yeah, he was definitely her son. But he now also had a father, who was alive. Oliver knew nothing about Tyler, she'd gotten pregnant a month after he left on his trip with his father. Then he was dead. Or at least that's all she knew these past five years. But after tossing and turning all night she came to the conclusion that she would never see Oliver, there was no chance she would anyway but she didn't want to either. As far as she was concerned, Tyler was her son and her son alone.

* * *

Oliver Queen could hardly believe it, he was finally home after five long years on the Island that held him captive. There was so much going through his head, so much had changed, including his mother haven gotten remarried. Everyone moved on with their lives and he decided he would to, putting the island past him and moving forward.

However, it seemed his mother was worried about him, because since he arrived his mother assigned a babysitter right away. John Diggle, former ex-military and now his bodyguard. Although Oliver was not happy about it, in a matter of a few hours that Diggle sat by Oliver's hospital bedside he broke down and told Diggle everything, including the list his father gave him. The only reason he told him was to get it out of his system, because after that he decided he would forget the list, what his father told him and live his life the way he was before, five years ago.

* * *

**I hope you guys review, because it will motivate me to update faster ;) **

**Review please. No flames.**


	3. The Playboy Returns

**I do not own Arrow. Just any OCs that may come about.**

**thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites.**

**i re-read chapter two and I didn't see spelling mistakes like you guys pointed out, EXCEPT when Tyler was speaking. BUT I mentioned BEFORE the chapter started that I was gonna write his speech as a four year old would speak. So the spelling mistakes were on purpose, just on those parts. If there were any other, that I may have missed, that's because of stupid auto-correct on my tablet. Stupid thing sometimes changes a whole sentence without me realising! **

**also, Felicity dressed up and Felicity not dressed up both look different, and so Oliver may or may not recognise her. He also knows nothing about Tyler. Like I said in the summary, he hooks up and forgets the next day.**

**anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Three

Oliver had been hearing the same thing from Diggle for almost two days now and he was tired of it.

"your father gave you this list for a reason. Clearly it means something to you, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered telling me" Diggle said, trying to reason with his client.

Oliver scoffed "my father was one of them, he did the dirty work and now I'm supposed to clean up his mess. Why?"

Diggle shook his head "he clearly believed in you, otherwise he wouldn't have saved your life"

"Saved my life? You call taking me on that trip saving my life? I wouldn't have been missing for five whole damn years if it wasn't for him. Clearly someone on that stupid list didn't want him to return, which is why that boat was fixed to kill him, us"

"Isn't that more of a reason to find out what's going on? To stop all those on the list? Don't you want justice for your father?"

Oliver had enough "I don't have to do anything and why should I? I have everything I need; a family, roof over my head and five years of money to blow"

"So this is my job? To babysit a spoiled rich billionaire brat?"

Diggle had seen his brother killed and vowed revenge and only a month ago found the man that had killed his brother and was finally at peace. For months after his brothers death he was a broken man, vowing revenge, getting justice for his brother, whose murder was covered up. But he had known the truth and last month, finally got his revenge. So he decided after Oliver told him about everything, including the list, that he would help him. Oliver was denying he cared, but Diggle felt that eventually Oliver would break and he needed to help him make things right.

Oliver sighed "look, I didn't ask you to-"

"I know, but your mother did"

"right, so how about you do your job, get the car started because I have five years of my life to get back, starting with tonight"

Diggle stared at him for a moment then left without saying another word. Then Oliver text Tommy, asking him which club they were meeting at tonight.

**where are we meeting? - O**

**club Verdant -T**

**club Verdant? As in the club project we started? - O**

**i hope it's ok that I finished it, I opened it as a tribute to you -T**

**I'm glad you opened it. See you in ten - O**

The cameras flashed as Oliver got out the car, which Diggle held open for him, trying to shield him from the cameras but the truth of the matter was, Oliver wanted the attention, it was what he lived for.

When he reached the front doors of the club he met with Tommy who smirked "you sure haven't lost your touch"

Oliver smirked back "it's good to be back, now let's celebrate"

They stepped inside the club, with Diggle by Oliver's side and Tommy was to quick to announce Oliver's arrival.

"ladies and gentle, please welcome back to the land of the living, everybody's favourite billionaire Queen, Oliver Queen"

Oliver smirked when he heard the loud applause, pleased that nothing had changed and people still loved him. This was his life five years ago and this would be his life now, not even five years on an island would change his habits.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome, to celebrate, drinks on the house all night long"

A few hours later and one too many drinks Oliver was tipsy, Diggle who was standing by the red rope that held back Oliver's...admirers (woman desperate to see him), turned around and watched his client struggling to get up and went over to help him.

"I got it Dig" Oliver said pushing Diggle away.

Diggle did not look impressed "It's John or Diggle"

Oliver flashed him a smile "I like Dig"

Diggle was growing impatient and hoisted Oliver to his feet, grabbing him up by his arm. He knew it was going to be a long night, he just didn't know Oliver could be even worse when drunk.

"you really think after being back for two days your mother or sister want to see you home in this state? Whether you like it or not, the night is over for you, I'm taking you home"

Oliver didn't say anything, instead let Dig guide him through the club, out the back, to avoid paparazzi.

When they got outside the cold hit Oliver in the face, making him become more alert. He waited for Dig to open the car and then he heard a bang, then three more and suddenly found himself pushed him to the ground. Two figures appeared shooting at them, Dig was fast though and had his gun out, shooting back. Dig dove for cover behind the car, looking over the edge and shooting. What he didn't see, but Oliver did, was the second shooter closing in from behind. He couldn't see Oliver as Dig had pushed him hard and he hit the wall and slumped to the ground. He held his gun in one hand and an object that Oliver couldn't recognise in the other pointing it towards Dig. Suddenly Oliver got up drove charged towards the guy, punching him in the face, knocking him back. The guy did not see Oliver coming but as shots continued the guy got up as fast as he could, trying to shield his face with the other object in hand, dropping it as a bullet hit it and ran, dropping the object and leaving it behind.

The other guy ran off too, leaving both Dig and Oliver in shock about what had just transpired.

"Someone knows" Dig said.

Oliver nodded his head his back turned to Dig as he picked up the object that was left behind "someone on that list sent them you mean, to kill me"

"Yeah. I hope you now take what your father said seriously"

Oliver ignored this and turned to Dig holding out the item "what is this?"

"it's a tablet"

"a what?"

"It's like a portable laptop"

"Technology really has advanced since I left" Oliver said.

"yeah, but it looks messed up, a couple of bullet holes in there. Not sure if we can salvage anything from it"

"Yeah...right" was all Oliver said, still staring at the dark screened tablet.

"Come on, lets get you home"

* * *

**a tablet with bullet holes. Gee, I wonder who can still go through that and see what was on it? ;) **

**review please. No flames.**


	4. Five Years Earlier (Part Two)

**I do not own Arrow**

**thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**ok, gotta make clear once again. I don't want this to be a hood/vigilante/list story, it's the only things thought of for him to meet Felicity...soon. But other than that, I'm just making this a Oliver/Felicity story like it's own (even though it isn't! I don't own Arrow). So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four

_Felicity didn't realise how long she had been sitting there staring at the bottle until her friend Melissa returned to the table, out of breath. _

_"Felicity, you need to come and dance with m- woah, who sent this bottle over" Melissa began until she then noticed the expensive bottle of their table._

_"Someone sent it over...for me" Felicity told her, feeling awkward. She didn't tell her whom that person was because she still couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke._

_Melissa's eyes lit up, happy for her friend "really? Who is the guy?" _

_"The barmaid didn't say, she just said he wants me to drink this" she said and then leaned forward and whispered "what if it is poisoned?"_

_Melissa shook her head in disbelief, only Felicity would jump to such a conclusion. "No one would spent thousands of dollars on this kind of drink just to add poison"_

_Felicity stared at her friend in shock "thousands of dollars? This is probably worth more than what I earn at Queen Consolidation!"_

_Melissa rolled her eyes "you think too much, just clear your head and enjoy the night. Come on, lets drink"_

_Melissa popped open the bottle and poured in two glasses, handing one over to Felicity. She took the glass and from the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her. 'Well might as well, what's the worst that can happen' Felicity thought and began to drink._

_They downed the whole bottle before they knew it and Melissa was back on the dance floor, wilder than before. Felicity felt real tipsy, she hated not being in control of herself, thus making her realise it was time to go, with or without Melissa. _

_She grabbed her purse and got up, tripping in the process and hitting something...no, someone. She looked up and blinked, Oliver Queen._

_"Let me help you" he said holding out his hand._

_"I can walk" Felicity said feeling her cheeks burn, then tripped again and Oliver quickly grabbed her by the waist, helping her steady herself. His hands on her waist burned through her dress, her heart pounded, then he leaned in closer from behind and whispered "let me take you home"_

_Felicity had heard all the stories about Oliver Queen and she was unsure whether she should trust him. But she couldn't speak, she just nodded and let him lead her out the club to his chauffeur driven car. He asked her for her address which she told him before she could stop herself. This wasn't her, going to bars and clubs, getting drunk and then letting some stranger take her home. Sure she knew who Oliver Queen was in terms of name, but she didn't really know him._

_She didn't realise when or how it happened but when they arrived at front door they were all over each other. Before she knew it they were in her bedroom..._

_She woke to find herself alone in her bed, she couldn't believe what had happened but what she could believe was he was the guy to get the girl and then leave her. Although it was a night she would always remember, it would also be the night, she realised, she was just another girl on Oliver Queen's long list of girls he got and then threw away when he was done._

_A month later she found out she was pregnant._

_A month after that Oliver Queen was dead to the world. _

_From that moment onwards Felicity decided she was in this alone, no one would find out who the father of her child was, she would be both mother and father to the child she was carrying._

* * *

**it was short, I know, but I wanted it to be simple. Also not good with smut, so didn't go into detail.**

**review please. No flames**


	5. Familiar Face

**I don't own Arrow, just my own OCs**

**thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites.**

**sorry for very late update (this is a long chapter!), been super busy. The chapters won't come everyday like they used to.**

**so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I wrote it, half of it got erased and then I had to re-do it. So hope ya like it.**

**also writing in BOLD are quotes from the show**

* * *

Chapter Five

Oliver was tired, hungry and frustrated. The more he wanted to forget the past, forget his time on the Island and that damn list, the more it was thrown in his face. Since his return from the club last night he couldn't sleep, mostly because he was afraid of the nightmares, he didn't want to re-live those memories, not anymore. But he realised it wasn't going to go away, because whoever was after his father, was now after him and last night proved it. So he spent the remainder of his night staring at that list. Trying to wrap his head around everything and decide where to go from here.

Despite wanting to let it go, he knew he no longer could. Whoever sent those guys after him last night were not going to stop, which meant he had to put a stop to it himself. There was only one way to start and that was by getting access to the information on the tablet, but he had no idea how to do it.

"You're all anyone is talking about this morning you know"

Oliver slammed the list shut and stood up, putting it into his back pocket.

"You're up early Thea"

Thea looked at him strangely "yeah...I have school. Don't tell me years on that Island has made you forget what that is"

Oliver smiled "I forgot a lot on that Island"

"Yeah, I mean I doubt school was on the top of your head then"

Awkward silence.

Oliver cleared his throat "but I never forgot you. In all those years trying to get back, you were my motivation"

"I'm glad you're back Olly"

"It's good to be home"

He watched Thea and could see a broken young girl and couldn't help but blame himself. He was never there for her before he left, he was always too busy with his friends. But when he saw her the night he returned he decided he would be there for her, she needed her big brother.

"Um so last night, Tommy gave me this thing...a tablet they call it-"

"and you want me to show you how to turn it on?" Thea laughed.

Oliver smirked "no, Tommy taught me the basics" he lied and looked at Thea, who seemed to buy his story so far "but I dropped it last night leaving the club. It won't turn on and it's got the clubs personal details he said I might want to look at. But it's broken and I don't know how to fix it"

"are you kidding me? We have a whole department of IT nerds that I'm sure will jump at the chance to fix it. It's what they do" Thea told him.

"Right, at the office"

"just go down and find someone. I'm sure they'll drop what they're doing for the boss's son"

Oliver smiled "thanks Thea. How about I get Diggle to drop you off to school on the way"

Thea looked at him in surprise, Oliver never offered to take her to school, like ever. She was definitely going to take this "yeah, I'd like that"

* * *

Felicity was sure she was going to get fired today after the morning she was having. First of all Tyler was unwell and so when she called up the office to ask for a day off she was declined. Her babysitter couldn't come in because she had some family emergency and Felicity couldn't get anyone on short notice. So then she had no choice but to bring Tyler into work with her, only when she arrived she found Mr Steele in her department, at her desk, waiting for her. What he did not expect to see when she arrived was a little boy with her.

WHen Felicity arrived to work, what she did not expect to see was her boss at her desk. She stared at him in surprise, but he wasn't looking at her, no, he was looking at the young boy standing by her side.

"Uh Mr Steele, I...I'm sorry I'm late. I mean you wouldn't believe the morning I'm having, first I wake up late, though I probably shouldn't have told you that, but it was a one time thing, I mean I'm here on time everyday, heck I'm here before even security arrives in the morning, uh not that you needed to know that. I mean I don't come in before them on purpose to you know, dig into files and stuff, I just...ok forget that. I'm sorry I'm late, won't happen again sir" Felicity rambled on, the palm of her hands sweating that Tyler had to let go of her hand.

"Miss Smoak, I can ignore your late arrival as you have mentioned you are usually on time. However, I was not aware it was bring your children to work day" Walter Steele said to her, pointing at Tyler who looked down at his feet. He felt bad, he was scared he was going to get his mum fired.

"I'm sorry sir, but he was unwell and I couldn't find anyone to look after him last minute and he...I promise he won't be a disturbance"

"Children are not allowed at work, I will let you get settled then I suggest you make some arrangements for your son. I expect him to be gone by lunch" said Walter and then left.

Felicity watched him leave and then knelt down to her son "it's ok, you can sit with me and I'll find someone to come and take you"

Tyler who looked closed to tears, hugged Felicity "I'm sorry mummy"

"It's ok sweetie, come and sit down by mummy's desk and i'll sort something out"

After half an hour of calls Felicity couldn't find anyone to look after Tyler, who was now playing with his toy cars on the floor by her desk. Every time he looked up at her she just flashed him a reassuring smile.

By the time it hit noon Felicity was worried, if Mr Steele returned to see Tyler still here she would be in major trouble.

"Mummy, I'm hungry" said Tyler

"I packed a lunch for you, let me just..." She trailed off when she realised she left his packed lunch the car this morning after rushing into the building. "silly mummy left it in the car, um, shall we go and get it?"

Tyler shook his head "I'm too tired to go down again"

Felicity bit her lip, she could always rush down to the car park. It wouldn't take too long and Tyler would be ok for a few minutes alone. The whole place was protected by security including cameras.

Making her choice Felicity got down on the floor next to Tyler "stay here for mummy, don't go anywhere and don't talk to strangers. Mummy will be back in two minutes ok?"

Tyler nodded "promise mummy"

Almost a minute after Felicity left, Tyler was sitting on her chair spinning around on it, when someone walked in.

"Excuse me, is this Felicity Smoak's office?"

Tyler stopped spinning and came face to face with Oliver Queen, who looked confused to find a little boy in the office, alone.

Oliver looked around "Do I have the right place? I didn't know we had a crèche in the building" Oliver joked, hoping for an answer but Tyler just sat there staring at him.

"Um, is your mother Felicity Smoak?" Oliver asked. But still, no answer.

'This isn't working' thought Oliver. Then he noticed the toy cars in each of the boys hands.

"Those are cool cars" he said pointing at them. Tyler smiled.

'getting there' thought Oliver.

"Where did you get them from? I might buy one"

"My mummy brought them for me" Tyler replied very quietly.

Oliver nodded "and your mummy, is she Felicity Smoak?"

"Mummy says not to talk to strangers"

Oliver smiled "I'm actually mummy's boss, so it's ok to talk to me" he assured Tyler who still looked unsure and a little scared, which Oliver could see.

Oliver needed the tablet checked, so he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Instead he walked around the desk and crouched down next to Tyler. "Wanna race the cars?"

Tyler nodded

"come on then. by the way, my name is Oliver, what's yours?"

"Tyler" he replied and got down on the floor next to Oliver, handing him one of the cars and they began to play.

Felicity finally returned to her office to see no one on the chair "Tyler?!"

Oliver heard the voice and jumped up onto his feet whilst Tyler went running to Felicity "Mummy look, I made a new friend!"

Felicity stared at Oliver in shock, what was he doing here? He couldn't possibly know.

**"Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen"**

**"Of course. I...I know who you are" Felicity stuttered. "You're Mr Queen"**

**Oliver shook his head, he hated hearing that "no, Mr Queen was my father"**

**"Right, but he's dead...I mean he drowned but you didn't, which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me...babble. Which will end in three, two, one"**

Tyler laughed which broke the gaze between Felicity and Oliver, who both looked at him. "I told you Oliver, my mummy is funny, especially when she babbles"

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Yeah, you did tell me and I'm glad to see you were right" Oliver said breaking that awkward silence.

"Um, is there something I can do for you Mr Queen?" Felicity asked.

"It's Oliver" he told her.

Another moment of awkward silence.

Felicity couldn't believe this, Oliver Queen the one man she did not want to see and never thought in a million years would be standing in front of her, once again after five years.

Tyler on the other hand was looking between the two of them, they weren't saying anything. 'Adults can be weird' he thought, suppressing a laugh.

"I'm sorry Mr Q- I meant uh Oliver, was there something you needed?" Felicity asked, finally finding her voice and getting over her shock.

Oliver continued to stare at her "I just-"

"Yes?"

Oliver shook his head "I just thought you looked familiar"

Felicity couldn't believe this. He could not recognise her, there was no way. It had been five years. Five long years.

"I'm pretty sure we don't run in the same circle" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Right, so I wanted you to take a look at this tablet that was given to me last night" he said handing it to her. When she held it in her hand, she observed it and saw the bullet holes.

"Um about these holes"

"I was given this tablet, in the state it was in. Not sure what happened" he lied.

Felicity didn't buy it for a second and she was sure he knew that, but he continued anyway.

"if you could salvage what you can from it, I would be greatful"

"Mr Q-Oliver, I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now and I have a lot of work to do for Mr Steele and on top of that my son is unwell and he's at work with me and he's not allowed to be. Mr Steele said he should be gone by lunch, which is now and I can't find anyone to watch over him and if I don't then I'm in big trouble and you know some of us have bills to pay and although I am the best IT technician here, I'm still at risk of losing my job if I don't complete my work done and Tyler is- ok I'm starting to repeat myself, but I think you get what I'm saying"

"you do know I'm you're boss too right?" Oliver responded, looking amused

They heard footsteps and then Walter appeared, surprised to see Oliver in the office.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Felicity closed her eyes, wishing she could suddenly become invisible. Mr Steele must have come to check if Tyler was gone, but he was still here.

"I came here to see Felicity, an old friend" Oliver said and Felicity opened her eyes and stared at Oliver in surprise. "But she's busy and she told me how she can't find someone to look after her son...Tyler. So I volunteered my services"

'no, there is no way this can be happening' thought Felicity. She was not going to let Oliver take Tyler for the day.

Walter thought for a moment "and how do you know Miss Smoak?"

"From years back, before I went...missing. In fact even whilst I was gone she was a big help, I believe she helped Tommy with some IT issues at our club (A.N - just go with me and all the crap I'm writing in my story lol). I thought I'd come by and say hi to an old friend"

"Very well" Walter said to him and then turned to Felicity "lucky Oliver showed up when he did, after all it is lunch time now" with having said that, he left.

"This is so cool! Oliver has some awsome cars mummy, i can see them now!" Said Tyler, excited after following the conversation.

Felicity looked at him "no, Tyler you can't go, sorry" then looked at Oliver "thank you, but I'm letting my son go with a stranger"

Oliver smirked "but we go way back, we're friends"

Felicity sighed "I appreciate what you just did-

"you mean save your job"

"yes that, but-"

"Look, you help me with my problem, I'll take care of Tyler. I promise I'll bring him back at the end of the day, safe and sound"

"Mummy please" Tyler pleaded.

Felicity felt stuck, she knew she had no other choice. She walked up to Oliver and stared right into his eyes

"I'm holding you to that promise"

* * *

**sooooo, Oliver is gonna babysit Tyler. What could possible go wrong? I mean he's Oliver Queen, so what if someone tried to kill him, it's not like it will happen again...will it? Hmm **

**review please. No flames. **


	6. Chapter Six

**I don't own Arrow.**

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**oh and I would like to add, I was so upset by the finale. Made me very sad. I was especially annoyed when Felicity was crying at Verdant and the building was falling apart around her and all Oliver does is ask if she's ok and then choses to go after Laurel. **

* * *

chapter Six

Diggle was outside Queen Consolidations leaning against the car waiting for Oliver, wondering what was taking so long. he got his answer a little while later when he saw Oliver walk out the building holding a little boys hand. Suddenly the few paparazzi that were standing around ran towards Oliver snapping pictures and shouting, asking him questions. Diggle moved fast and pushed his way through the small crowd and led Oliver and the boy to the car, opening the door, getting them into the car and driving off, leaving the fleshes and questions behind.

For a few minutes no one said anything, Tyler sat playing with his two toy cars. Oliver didn't know what compelled him to offer to babysit, but felt in the moment he had no other option. He didn't know Felicity but heard she was the best in the department and knew he would find out what was in that tablet with her help.

"This is Tyler Smoak" said Oliver to Diggle, who he knew was waiting for some answers about this kid.

Diggle didn't respond so Oliver continued "his mother is helping me with the problem I've been having with the tablet"

"yeah, my mummy is best with computer stuff!" Tyler added proudly.

"And what about your father?" Diggle asked, surprising Oliver with his question.

Tyler, Oliver could see, looked sad for a moment before he finally spoke "mummy said he died before I was born"

"I'm sorry kid, you know my father died five years ago" Oliver told him. "But at least we both have our mummy's"

Tyler smiled at the word "yeah, my mummy is awsome!"

"So what are you boys going to be up to?" Diggle asked.

"Oliver isn't a boy! He's an old man"

Diggle laughed "you're right"

"not funny. And I'm not that old Tyler, I'm sure I'm the same age as your mum"

"So you could be like my dad, because i think my mummy and dad were the same age!" Tyler responded

Oliver was stumped, how was he supposed to respond to such a thing? He felt bad for Tyler, and although he didn't really know him he was sure the kid was sad that he grew up with a father or father figure. Oliver didn't want to hurt the kid, but he was in no position to be something like that for this kid, as bad as he felt for him.

Oliver smiled "what if I could be like your cool uncle?"

Tyler nodded enthusiastically "then we can hang out again?"

Oliver nodded "if your mum lets us, why not?"

As Diggle continued to drive back to the Queen Mansion he listened to Oliver and Tyler talk. This was a different Oliver he was seeing, he couldn't believe that a little kid he had only known for an hour or so could change Oliver. Since his return Oliver spent most of his night out at clubs and during the day out with Tommy. Now he as volunteering himself to hang with a child?

when they arrived at Oliver's family home Tommy was there waiting for him, what he had not expected was to see Oliver with a little kid.

"Don't tell me you knocked up some chick before you went missing and five years later bam, you have a kid" Tommy joked

Tyler looked up at Oliver confused, which made Oliver uncomfortable. "what does knocked up mean?"

"uh..." Oliver didn't know what to say and looked over at Diggle for help, who shook his head.

"hey kid, would you like a brother or sister?" Tommy asked, Tyler nodded "well your mother has to get knocked up first"

"Tommy!"

"what?! It's better than 'uhh'" Tommy said, laughing.

Tyler was still confused until another voice spoke, entering the room "who is this little young boy And would he like a cookie?"

Oliver sighed in relief as his mother walked into the room, at the word cookie Tyler's eyes lit up and he nodded, forgetting everything else.

"This is Tyler Smoak, his mum works in your IT department" Oliver explained but the questioning look upon his mothers face showed she wanted to know more "she's a friend, couldn't find a sitter, so I volunteered"

Moira looked amused "darling you are going to babysit this young man?"

Tommy laughed "shocking, isn't it?"

Oliver rolled his eyes 'I think I can handle a little kid for a few hours"

"Of course you can" said Moira whose tone suggested otherwise, which Oliver picked up on.

"Alright Tyler, lets get you that cookie" Oliver said holding out his hand, which Tyler took and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Oliver and Tyler sat playing board games that his mum dug out from storage. The games he played with his father as a kid. He talked to Tyler, got to know him better and really started to enjoy hanging out with him. Hoping he could maybe hang out with him again someday.

"Do you miss your dad?" Tyler asked Oliver, who was rolling the dice.

The dice dropped from Oliver's hand and he stared at Tyler and then nodded "everyday"

"At least you gots to have your dad. I wish I had a dad. Mummy says she's both my mummy and daddy and it's great. But sometimes, the kids at school laugh because I don't have a daddy"

"it doesn't matter if they laugh, you shouldn't get upset. After all you have the best mummy in the world, am I right?"

"yeah!"

"but you know, if you ever need me to do anything school related, all you have to do is ask" Oliver said to Tyler, surprising not only Tyler, but himself too.

Tyler's eyes lit up "really?"

"as long as it's ok with your mummy"

* * *

A few hours later, Tyler, Oliver and Diggle were in Felicity's office. Tyler was playing with some new toys Oliver brought him in the corner whilst Felicity informed them of her findings.

"So thank you, for looking after Tyler" Felicity finally said as Oliver and Diggle were set to leave.

"no problem, i had fun, he's a great kid" Oliver said staring at Tyler, watching him play. "I'm happy to do it again, anytime"

"I'm sure you have better things to do, but thank you anyway. I mean why would do that? You've got five years of your life to catch up on, I doubt babysitting a kid is something you want to do after returning from...um, babbling right. Thank you again"

Oliver looking amused, handed her a card "my number, in case you ever need a babysitter" then turned to Tyler "see you seen kid"

Tyler jumped up off the floor and ran over to Oliver, surprising him as he wrapped his arms around him "I had lots of fun todays"

Oliver was caught by surprise by the hug, but hugged him back. Felicity watched the two in surprise, Tyler never warmed up to people that quickly but he did today, with Oliver...his father. She caught Diggle's eye, who was staring at her, like he could read her mind or something, shook quickly broke eye contact and looked away.

* * *

Five minutes later Oliver was sitting in his car, not really listening to what Diggle was heating, thinking about Tyler instead. Then his phone began to ring, he didn't recognise the number but answered nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"Did you tell my son I have to get knocked up in order to give him a brother or sister?!" Felicity shrieked down the phone.

* * *

**I did not like this chapter. So terrible and rushed. **

** I did not proof read this, so there will be mistakes.**

**Review anyway. No flames.**


	7. Grow Up

**I do not own Arrow**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Oliver was the centre of attention, people sending over drinks, women trying to flirt their way through to VIP to get closer to him. It was late, that same day and once again he found himself out at another bar, this time not his own, with Tommy by his side. This was his life before the island, this was the life he had wanted to return to, but surrounded by all the attention, he felt uncomfortable. Oliver Queen never felt uncomfortable in public places, he owned the crowds, wherever he went, but tonight was different. Despite being in a crowd so large, he had never felt so alone. When he finally got off the island he decided he would go back to the way his life was before, carefree, no responsibilities and do whatever he pleased. He would be the guy he was known for, the playboy billionaire. What he hadn't expected was spending an afternoon with a child that made him really think about and question his life and then a phone call with a woman he barely knew, putting him in his place.

_"Did you tell my son I have to get knocked up in order to give him a brother or sister?!" _

_Felicity._

_"It was an accident, my friend-"_

_"Accident?! I'm sorry Mr Queen but an accident is getting drunk and having a one night stand only to find out a month later you're- how do you accidentally tell a five year old that kind of stuff?!"_

_"First of all Miss Smoak, it's Oliver, I'm not my father, secondly-"_

_"You're right! You're NOT your father because from what I'd heard years ago, your father was not only a great businessman but a great person. He put others before himself, he helped many people and he cared about the city we live in. He was privileged, yes, because he earned everything he had. But you? You...you come back after five years and you are still the same Oliver Queen people knew you as. You'd think a near-death experience would have changed a person, but no. You're still the same person and you've proven that since your return, going to bars and clubs. Oh and then you think taking care of my son for a few hours makes you a better person? a changed person? I mean clearly you can't even take care of a child without doing or saying something so utterly ridiculous!" _

_Silence._

_"you don't know me Miss Smoak, you can't judge me"_

_Felicity scoffed "then please enlighten me, is the billionaire playboy everyone sees in the tabloids almost everyday some Oliver Queen clone? Those pictures speak for themselves"_

_"How do you know that's not all just a facade?"_

_"Prove to me otherwise it is" Felicity hit back._

_"Why do I need to prove anything to you?" Oliver was now getting fed up of this conversation._

_"Because I need to know if my son's-" she began then stopped herself._

_"Because your son's what?"_

_"I...I don't know why, but my son likes you and if there ever comes a time you...see him again, I need to know you can act like an adult around him"_

_"You'd still want me around him after this?"_

_"Maybe a bit of responsibility will make you grow up"_

* * *

The next morning Felicity was relieved to know Tyler was feeling better and that they were running on time. She let him watch a bit of TV while he ate breakfast, giving her time to get ready for work. Once she was ready and he finished his breakfast, she helped him get dressed for school.

The car journey on the way was quiet until Felicity noticed the sad look upon her son's face and decided to question him.

"What's wrong Tyler, I thought you'd be happy to be going back to school again" She said, but when she got mo response, she decided to lighten the mood. "We both know those other kids haven't got anything on you. You're the smartest one of them all and why wouldn't you be, after all you have a genius as a parent. I mean hey, it's not like all those parents can hack into a children's website where they can totally buy front row tickets to see Disney on ice for their kids. Uh, not that that's ok to do, because it isn't, but you know, uh I can"

Tyler was now smiling "but you did get the tickets didn't you?"

"Our little secret" Felicity said, glad Tyler was a little happier now.

"I had fun with Oliver yesterday" he finally said ad when Felicity didn't respond, he continued "don't feel sad mummy, but it was fun because I gots to hang out with a guy, who is so cool"

"Yeah...cool" Felicity mumbled.

"I wish he could be my dad"

Felicity hit the brakes and the car stopped.

"Mummy, are you ok?"

Felicity started the car again, after a few cars behind started honking, snapping her into reality.

"Tyler, you don't even know him sweetie. Just because he took care of you once doesn't mean-"

"Can he take care of me again?" Tyler asked looking hopeful.

The school was approaching and Felicity found a space to park her car and once she did, she got out and went across to the other side of the car and opened the door for Tyler, who stepped out. She bent down in front of him, closing the door behind him.

"Sweetie, Oliver helped me out yesterday when he took care of you, but I don't think he can do it again" she told him.

"Why?"

'Because I don't think he is responsible' Felicity thought.

"Because he's busy"

"But he is so cool and I can talk to him about stuff"

Felicity looked at him in surprise "what stuff?"

Tyler shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. But Felicity had to know what he was talking about.

"Kiddo, what kind of stuff?"

Tyler's eyes did not meet Felicity's, he just merely shrugged. She decided to let it go for now and gave him a quick hug.

"Ok, why don't you get going, I'll see you later"

Tyler nodded and then went off towards the school and she watched as he walked in.

All night long she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about all the things she said to Oliver on the phone. She felt bad about some of the things she said, but then tried to reason that he needed to hear those things. Yes, she felt guilty about keeping Tyler away from his father, but almost all of Tyler's life she thought he was dead. Now that he was back she was at a loss of what to do. The right thing would be to come clean, because no good would come of this if he was to find out some other way, people would get hurt. But then again, she couldn't forget the hurt he caused her. He turned her into one of those girls, one of his girls, the love them and leave them girls. He was still that guy. She wasn't expecting him to just play happy families if she told him the truth. In fact she was afraid of the opposite, that he would be so angry, he and his family with all their money and power would take her son. The worst thought though was how Tyler would feel, would he hate her?

* * *

Felicity tried to throw herself into work at the office but all she could do was think about Tyler and Oliver. In the pit of her stomach all afternoon she had a feeling something was going to happen, this feeling of dread was distracting her and when her phone rang and she saw it was from Tyler's school, her heart began to race. Her hands trembling, she answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Miss Smoak?"

"y...yes" Felicity answered.

"I am the principal speaking. I am truly sorry for this phone call, it's just our receptionist was careless and well she made a grave mistake. I mean we never allow children to go with anyone but the adult listed in our system, in this case you and-"

"Stop! What's...what's going on? Hs something happened to Tyler?"

"Someone came in claiming to be his uncle, told the receptionist he was here to pick him up to take him to a doctors appointment and as soon as I was informed, I knew there must have been a mistake-

"Someone's...you let someone take my son?!"

Felicity dropped the phone and sat at her office in shock. Someone had taken Tyler. Her son had been kidnapped.

* * *

Soooo, what do you think?

review please. No flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Arrow **

**Hey everyone! Just want to sort out a few things. I know Felicity yelling Down the phone to Oliver was un-Felicity like, but it's my story and I just put it that way because she is a mother after-all. The other thing, I can't update regularly, so you have to be patient. **

**Also...I love the idea of Tommy/Thea and I would love it if you read my story 'Messed Up' which revolves around them, and has hints of Oliver/Felicity to come.**

**So, onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Oliver sat for what seemed like hours with Diggle trying to understand what this corrupt ex-businessman wanted. Felicity managed to get into the tablet and found out that a former businessman who worked for a top firm was now a dead-beat guy that owed a lot of people money. What he still didn't understand from all this was why he sent two guys after him. Diggle on the other hand had a few ideas.

"I don't think his men expected me to be there, I don't even think they wanted to hurt you, they wanted to take you with them" Diggle said to Oliver who was sitting with his head back on the chair and eyes closed.

"But why?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Diggle questioned, but when Oliver stared at him blankly he sighed "money"

It then clicked in Oliver's head, this guy owed a lot of people money and Oliver, well his family had a lot of it. If he was successful in kidnapping him, he would have demanded a large ransom.

"Now the question is, what are we going to do?"

"I think we are going to have to find him" said Oliver

"Then what?"

"Then, well then I'm going to make him regret ever trying to come after me" Oliver was going to end this matter once and for all.

Before Diggle could respond Oliver's phone rang, he watched Oliver pick it up from his desk, staring at the screen with a blank expression.

"Hello?" Oliver answered and his tone told Diggle what he needed, he didn't know who was on the other end of the phone.

"I have your son Oliver Queen and if you ever want to see him alive again, wait for my next call and instructions"

The phone went dead.

* * *

Felicity was pacing up and down the principals office, the staff there were running around trying to call all parents and see to it their kids were set home safely. Felicity kept mumbling to herself, assuring herself that Tyler, wherever and whoever he was with, he was fine.

_Maybe they have the wrong kid, I mean in most kidnapping cases the kidnapper wants money but I don't have money. Yes, so they must have the wrong kid. But what if they have the wrong kid, realise their mistake but can't do anything now, they'll still ask for a ransom, where am I going to get lots of money from? _

"Miss Smoak, again I apologise for this little mishap" the principle spoke as she re-entered the room, which made Felicity stop pacing.

"Mishap? You call this a mishap?! Believe me when I say I looked at many schools for my son to attend, do you know how many computer systems I had to hack and break down to find out which schools from the inside out are good? You will be shocked, I mean I was when I saw the crazy things some of these schools had been hiding. One school claimed it never had any accidents because teachers were on them every second of the time, but what I really found out was worse! This school seemed to be the best, no accidents, no crazies and normal teachers, so why did my son get taken?!" Felicity babbled, not giving the principal a chance to speak.

"Miss Smoak, I assure you we have never had any incident like this before and- did you say you hacked our school system?"

It hit Felicity that she may have said some things she should have left quiet when she began to babble.

"That's beside the point, I just want to know where my son is!"

Just then Detective Lance walked in and could feel the tension in the room and addressed Felicity.

"We have a description of the man that came in, a picture of your son has been given to all my men and we have locked down the local area, doing car stops and checking them and more. Now I need to know from you, do you have any grudges with anyone? Anyone you may have upset or something?"

"Detective I'm an IT specialist, I spend most of days at work and when I'm not working I'm with my son at home. That doesn't really give me much of a social life to form any grudges"

"Well then I think this could be a case of ransom, have to received any calls?" He asked.

"No, but I don't understand why they would take my son, I mean I don't have money! I mean there are a lot more kids here whose parents have money, but I'm not one of them, they would have been better off taking one of them! And that totally came out wrong, I wouldn't want any child to be taken from his or her parents, but if this is about money, I don't have any"

"Well rest assure we will find your son, but you need to co-operate with us. If you relieve any phone call, get in touch with us immediately"

"But what do I do until then?" Felicity asked, she couldn't just sit and do nothing.

"Let us handle this, you just go home in case they contact you there"

After a few more apologises from the principal and school receptionist, Felicity couldn't take any more. She was slowly breaking down and had no idea what she could do to help, she felt so helpless. All she wanted was Tyler back home, safe.

She sat silently in her car watching the police leave the school premises, hoping they would find out something soon. What she didn't expect was her phone to suddenly ring and see the caller I.D, Oliver.

"Hell...hello?" She answered.

"Felicity, is Tyler with you, is he alright?" Oliver asked, she could hear the fear in his tone which surprised her.

"I...he was taken by somebody just over an hour ago from his school. But why are you asking?"

"Felicity I-"

"Do you know something? Do you know who has him?!" She asked.

"Yes, I think I do. Can you come down to Verdant?"

"I'll be right there"

* * *

Felicity raced down to the large open office of Verdant after the bar-man that was setting up for the night informed her of Oliver's whereabouts. She was surprised to see many computers set up, a corner with gym like equipment and what looked like a lot of archery stuff.

Oliver and Diggle were standing, Diggle looked a little unsure whilst Oliver stood there with his arms folded across his face, a look determination.

"What do you know? Where is he? Who has him? I need to know, I did not come all this way to have a nice chat, I need to know where my son is" Felicity said, throwing all her questions out in one breath.

Oliver stood his ground and stared into Felicity's eyes "the guy you found all that information on, from the broken up Tablet, it seems he has taken Tyler"

"Why?"

"He thinks Tyler is my son"

Felicity was shocked, she never saw that coming. How could this crazy guy know, no one knew the truth about Tyler's dad being Oliver, so how could he? There wasn't even a name down on his birth certificate for his father, so how was this possible? But more than that, did that mean Oliver figured out the truth too?

"Felicity, I can explain"

"Oliver, I can explain"

They both said at the same time, confusing one another with the same words.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked "This isn't your fault, it's mine. When I took Tyler the other day, there were a lot of paparazzi, I think they mistook him as my son and this guy took him to get to me, to get money. But I promise you, I will get your son back"

Oliver turned to Diggle "looks like we have some work to do"

"Oliver, until you get his next call, I don't think there's much we can do" Diggle told him.

"Wait, did he call you?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, thats when I called you then" Oliver informed her.

"Well maybe I can track him down, I'm sure I can trace the call" Felicity said all ready making her way to his computers.

"Ok, Diggle if you could help her, I need to make a call" Oliver said, leaving the office and heading upstairs to the club.

Felicity was already on the computer, typing away when Diggle came up next to her, standing over her shoulder.

"This is pretty serious, don't you think he has a right to know that Tyler's his son too"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**again, please read my other Arrow story 'Messed Up' and review.**

**review please, no flames.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Arrow.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, it's just that I have been so bus. And have not had time to update. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Felicity was in a world of her own, she could barely register the voices that spoke to her. They sounded so far away, but in reality they were all beside her as she sat in the hospital hallway, waiting for the doctor to come and tell her what was going on.

The past twenty-four hours were a blur for her, all that mattered now was that she had Tyler back, but to what extent? The last she saw of him merely a few hours ago, he was unconscious.

Felicity and Tyler had lived a very sheltered life and she was determined it remained that way even after she found out Oliver was found alive. That Tyler's father was alive. The Queens were known all around the world, many admired the family, others envied their power and wealth and Felicity very well understood the life they led, thus being one of the reasons she decided Tyler would never learn he was connected to that world. After all Oliver Queen was the reason her son was kidnapped and now in hospital. He was a walking target, which meant Tyler being associated with him in anyway made him a target too.

Now everything was going to change. If the doctor were to come out and tell her Tyler was ok it wouldn't make her feel any better, because regardless of his state, she was afraid she was going to lose him either way.

_"Is this true Felicity? Is he my son?" _

Oliver's tone acknowledged his shock and anger when he asked her but he wasn't her priority, she had been too busy staring down at the unconscious body that belonged to her little boy.

It only got worse when Oliver's mother and sister showed up a few hours earlier, demanding to know what was going on. Oliver could only tell them so much, because he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the child that was kidnapped because of him, was in fact his son. His mother was furious and wanted Oliver to leave the hospital immediately, but he refused because he told her his was convinced it was the truth. Tyler was his son. His stubbornness in refusing to leave left her frustrated, then had her venting about paternity tests and such until Diggle informed Moira that Felicity confessed to him that Oliver was indeed a father to this boy. Moira was demanding Felicity tell her everything, from when it happened, to why she kept the news of her grandchild from her. All the years she thought her son was dead, she mourned him when in fact he left a part of himself behind through his son, which she felt she had a right to know about. If not Oliver, having his son close by would have been great comfort all of those years he was gone.

Felicity was scared. What if Moira encouraged Oliver to pursue his legal rights? What if through their power and wealth they took her son away from her? She couldn't live without Tyler, she was his mother. The past 24-hours were the longest time she spent without him. The thought of losing custody of him was something she couldnt even imagine.

Her emotions suddenly got the best of her and she jumped up out of her seat and pushed past the Oliver and his mother and walked as fast as her legs could take her down the hallway towards the exit. She pushed the doors open and the cold wind hit her her face and she finally released the tears that she tried hard to surpress earlier. Her legs gave up on her and she collapsed to the ground. Her life was falling apart around her the strong-willed girl she had always been, was finally broken.

"Felicity"

Felicity wiped the tears on her face with the sleeve of her sweater and she stood up, still not facing him. She opened her mouth to say something, but words, for once, failed her. Instead he spoke softly, words she did not expect him to say.

"he's awake. Tyler's awake"

* * *

**once again, sorry for the long wait. **

**as you can tell after reading the chapter, I have skipped ahead. But the next chapter will be a flashback of what happen for them to end up at the hospital.**

**review please. No flames. **


End file.
